


One Touch To Melt Her Heart

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi is dead, but only Karkat and Aradia see that it's no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Touch To Melt Her Heart

Sollux turns up at the (hidden) entrance to your hive, dripping ochre blood. He is in very bad shape. It takes him several tries to gather the breath to speak. “They told me where to find you,” he says by way of greeting. You don’t need to ask who the ‘they’ are. Between you and Sollux and no one else, there has only ever been one ‘they’.

“They shouldn’t have,” you say.

“They--they killed her,” he chokes. “Thothe fucking--” he bites back his words, looks away. “They want to kill me too. I need a thafe plathe. I need help.”

“Look for it somewhere else,” you say, and begin to shut the door.

“Wait,” your hivemate shouts, stepping out from around the corner. “Let him in.”

“He’ll bring them right to us,” you respond.

“Then it’ll be their fucking corpse party. As the leader of this band of outlaws, I order you to let him in.”

“We aren’t a band,” you say. “We’re a couple of lowbloods trying not to draw attention to ourselves.”

“Well, we’re a band now, and I am obviously the leader because I’m so awesome and the rest of you would be a fucking mess without me. Let Sollux in.”

You let Sollux in.

“Thankth,” he says to Karkat, side-eyeing you. “Whatth her problem?”

“Probably the way you were making small talk with our oppressors while we were fighting for our lives for two sweeps, nookmuncher,” Karkat mutters.

“Huh?”

“Forget it. Fuck you. Forget it.”

 

You wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of Sollux crying. When you walk toward him, he looks up, his face stained with golden tears.

“They killed her,” he whimpers. “I loved her and they killed her and I didn’t do a fucking thing. I’m tho fucking utheless.”

“Yes,” you say, nodding. “You are.”

He wails. “I’m thorry, I’m tho thorry.”

For a second, you are that girl you were all those sweeps ago, and everything in you wants to reach out and pap him.

You slap him instead.

“Shut up and sleep. Or cry quietly.”

He does neither.

 

“What are we going to do?” Sollux demands after he has been with the two of you for several days, as you eat your last reserves of grubloaf. It was meant to last you another half a perigee, but you were not counting on a guest, and Sollux is an oinkbeast.

“I texted Terezi, she said she’s going to bring us some emergency supplies,” Karkat answers.

“Not about the food,” Sollux snaps as he gobbles up his third slice. “About the bathtards who killed Feferi and took the throne.”

“Nothing,” you say, at once.

“What do you mean, nothing?” Sollux snarls.

“I mean, nothing. We can’t risk everything for you to play out some revenge fantasy.”

“It ithn’t a fantathy,” Sollux screams at you. “It’th juthtithe!”

That was precisely when Terezi bounded into the room, carrying a sack of what you presumed was food, dressed head to toe in her legislacerator’s uniform, smeared with blood. She must have come right here. “Speak of justice and I appear!” she proclaimed as she tossed the sack onto the table.

“Speak of the devil,” Karkat corrected her. Terezi laughed and slid onto his lap, pressing her lips against her for a sloppy kiss. You smile.

“Get a room,” Sollux scowls. “Or, better yet, get back to the topic at hand.”

In apparent response, Terezi shifts to straddle her matesprit without taking her lips from his and eases him back until she is outright lying on top of him. You finish up your meal as she works to get his shirt off, and then you stand and politely move to another room, even though they don’t care.

After a second, Sollux runs in after you. “They’re fucking obthene!”

“They value the time they have together,” you say, coolly.

Sollux stares at you, then says, “AA? Look, I know you’re upthet, but you have to understhtand--”

“Upset?” you hiss. “You went prancing off with Feferi and didn’t even say goodbye. Two perigees later, Karkat found me bleeding to death after a couple of thugs attacked me just because they had nothing better to do, and he was barely in better shape. We ran away together here, and we’ve both just been _doing our best to survive_ with what little help we can get because that’s what life is for lowbloods. Meanwhile, you were dancing at the _royal palace_! And you never even bothered to send a single message to see how we were doing, when you could have _helped_. So now you’re calling me upset? I’m a lot more than _upset_.”

Somehow, you have backed Sollux up against a wall, and your body is brushing against his. He’s practically panting under your glare, and you feel something bump against your leg--

“Oh, fuck you,” you gasp, and his lips seek yours with a burning desperation as he tackles you to the ground.

 

You have trouble thinking of small talk to make while you and Karkat wash out your pails, side by side.

“It’ll be good for him, moving on from Feferi,” Karkat finally says.

“Wrong quadrant,” you say.

“Oh.” There is a moment of uncomfortable silence. “Want to talk about it?”

The bucket slips from your hands, making a disgusting mess of everything. You scramble to pick it up, but you trip over yourself and get soaked in things you don’t want to think about.

“Aradia?” Karkat cries, his voice sharp with concen. You look up at him with maroon tears pouring from your eyes. “Oh, Aradia,” he whispers. He sets down his own pail and kneels next to you, apparently not even bothered by what he’s kneeling in. He puts out a tentative hand, then snatches it back. “Aradia,” he moans. It all makes you cry much harder.

 

Sollux leans against Terezi and they talk about rebellion. They do not leave. They talk about contacting Nepeta, Kanaya, maybe even Vriska. They do not leave. They talk about how you will be a fantastic weapon with your clairvoyance and telepathy. They do not leave. Terezi kisses Karkat sweetly, and Sollux kisses you painfully.

They do not leave.

You enter Karkat’s room in the middle of the day to find packed bags stacked against the wall. The two of you look at each other. Neither of you says a word. You step forward, and place your hand against his cheek. He does the same for you, and, for that moment, everything is okay. It is the most intimate thing either of you have ever done, and it is the only profession of love either of you will ever need.

Wordlessly, you turn and sling your half of the luggage over your shoulder. Karkat does the same, and you vanish into the white sunlight.


End file.
